


:D I Can Hold You Now :D

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coldwave Week 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hugs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick and Len come home a bit smaller.





	:D I Can Hold You Now :D

Lisa snickered when Mick plodded through the door holding his toddlerized husband’s hand.

“Shut up, Lisa,” he snapped.

Lisa cackled at his crackling voice.

Damn metas...

Mick rolled his eyes, “Is Lo asleep yet?”

A fox charged in from the hall and stared up at them.

Lil Lenny reached out to the fox, who sniffed him then changed into a dark-haired boy.

“You can morph too now!?” Lowell bounced in place.

“Uh, no,” Mick shook his head. “We’re still Dad and Papa, we’re just stuck like this for a couple days.”

“Oh...” Lowell’s posture deflated.  His disappointment stabbed their hearts.  But then he perked up and changed into adult Mick and scooped them both up.

“Uh... what’re ya, doin’, Lo?”

“I can hold you now!” he chirped: an odd sound coming from Mick’s baritone.

Mick chuckled, “Yeah. Yes, you can...”

Len smiled against Lowell’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Coldwave Week 2018!


End file.
